The present invention relates to the manufacture of cans for housing electronic components, and more particularly to a machine for attaching wire leads to the cans.
Electronic components such as capacitors are frequently housed in drawn metal cans having a short wire lead attached thereto. The wire lead may be soldered or welded to the metal can, or as shown in Wilens et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,142 may be staked in a hole in the bottom of the can. The machine described in the Wilens et al patent, however, is relatively slow in operation, and thus it is desired to provide a machine that increases the production of such cans and is fully automatic in operation.
Other methods and apparatus for attaching wire leads to electrical components are also known. For example, British Pat. No. 847,381 relates to an electrolytic condenser having a rod-like anode riser sealingly connected to the insulating end cover of a condenser can. Best et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,923 relates to a method of attaching a terminal wire or lead to thin film electrical circuits which may include electrical components such as capacitors, transistors, or the like. As shown therein, the headed end of a terminal wire or lead is riveted or staked to thin film circuity by a pair of dies applying a force to the lead along its longitudinal axis. Savory, U.S. Pat. No. 554,836 describes a device for connecting a small electric conductor or wire to an electrical component by upsetting or staking the wire within a hole formed in the component.
Upsetting or heading techniques for cold working wire or other types of longitudinal metal parts are well-known in the art. For example, Toppari et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,028 shows lead wires staked to end caps of a capacitor. Little, U.S. Pat. No. 361,952 shows a method of staking a spoke to the rim of a metal wheel. Birrell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,052, Washburne, U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,745 and Jardine, U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,423 each show methods and apparatuses for staking stems to the heads of valve members. Similarly, Black, U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,752 shows the use of an upsetting process to attach a spindle to a yoke of a caster, and Wisebaker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,849 shows a method and apparatus for multiple upsetting of a metal blank to form spark pulg studs.